There are many types of vehicles available in the marketplace. Historically, pickup trucks are associated with being a work vehicle such as for construction or other trades. The popularity of pickup trucks has increased, and now pickup trucks are used not only as a work vehicle but as a primary vehicle for personal use and recreational activities. Customers desire similar performance and fuel efficiency from pickup trucks to that of cars, along with an attractive exterior design.
Drag is resistance caused by penetrating the atmosphere with a leading edge of the vehicle creating turbulent airflow over, under, and around a surface area. This may also be described as a result of skin friction. A high amount of drag on the vehicle decreases performance and particularly fuel efficiency. In a pickup truck, airflow passes over the cab and right behind the cab, and a low-pressure area forms while turbulence is increased just rearward of the tailgate. The unique configuration of a pickup truck with a cab and a bed typically experiences a greater amount of drag than a car.
Various aerodynamic products exist in the marketplace to reduce drag on a pickup truck which in turn, increases fuel efficiency. Examples of products include spoilers, air deflectors, stabilizers, tonneau covers, storage boxes, or the like, and have varying degrees of success. Some of these products are permanently mounted to the vehicle, mounted inside of the bed of the pickup truck, permanently modify the tailgate, alter the operation of the tailgate, require removal and replacement of the tailgate, cover the entire pickup bed and significantly change the aesthetics of the vehicle.